The present invention relates to a cleanable hairbrush and more particularly, relates to a cleanable hairbrush having interchangeable components.
Hair brushes having a self-cleaning mechanism are known in the art and thus, one may refer to patents illustrating such arrangements including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,580; 5,600,865; and 5,519,912, among others.
While many such structures have been proposed in the art, they do not always provide for easy interchangeability of the components such that different types of accessory brushes may be utilized with the basic structure.